


Sally Face Oneshots (Requests Closed)

by shearColoration



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Reader, Dorks in Love, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Gen, Larry Face AU, Larry is a Nervous Wreck, M/M, Megan is aged up, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, Trans Male Reader, male reader - Freeform, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shearColoration/pseuds/shearColoration
Summary: A book full of oneshots at the reader's request.I've seen a lot of these and wanted to try my hand at writing a bit.(Also a little book to help me get back into writing)Rules and guidelines are written out on the first chapter!





	1. Rules and Guidelines (+Master-List of Requests)

Hello! I'm happy you are interested in reading a small collection of stories like this.

But I feel I need to set some little rules and/or guidelines here so you guys can understand:

1.) what I'm willing to write  
2.) what I'm not willing to write  
3.) other rules I can come up with as I go along

Now let's get started!

 **What I'm willing to write:**  
**-Character x character ships** (this includes male x female, male x male, and female x female ships)  
**-Character x reader ships**  (also includes male x female, male x male, and female x female ships)  
- **AU scenarios**  (modern, swapped personalities, gender swaps, etc.)  
**-Acts of violence/gore**  
**-Angst**  
**-Fluff**  
**-Depression/Anxiety (for reader scenarios idk)** (I do have personal experiences with these things so I'm comfortable with writing about it)

What I'm not willing to write:  
- **NSFW/kink fics**  (not my cup of tea. But there are plenty of stories out there with things such as this)  
- **Anything dealing with major mental/physical disorders**  (I do not feel like I'm qualified to write about anything I do not have any personal experiences with. Such as schizophrenia, Tourette's, and any other disorders of that nature.)

And, I feel like I should mention, even if your story request has elements of things I'm comfortable with writing, I can still refuse to write it if it makes me uncomfortable. But, I have a feeling that won't be too much of an issue.

There might be more things in the future that I'll add to this list, so keep an eye out!  
If you have any questions or know a certain subject I did not put on the list and are curious if I will write it, just ask!

And, with all that, requests are open!  
Comment down what you would like to read and I'll get on it as soon as I can!

* * *

Edit: When it comes to requests, I will write them out in order when I receive them. I do have a full time job and I will get these out on my days off and if I get off early one day. Thank you all for your patience!

* * *

  **(Quotev Request) Sal x OC ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Sal x Reader ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Larry x Blind!Reader ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Sal x Trans(FtM)!Reader ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Sal and Larry (Romantic or Platonic) ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Todd x Neil ~~~~~ Finished**

**(Quotev Request) Travis x Reader ~~~~~ Finished**

 

(Quotev Request) Sal x OC

(Quotev Request) Sal x Larry

(Quotev Request) Sal x Depressed/Suicidal!Reader (Soulmate AU)

(Wattpad Request) Sal x Larry (Larry Face AU)

(AO3 Request) Sal x Chug

(AO3 Request) Larry x Travis

(AO3 Request) Sal x Male!Reader

(AO3 Request) Larry x Male!Reader

(AO3 Request) Larry x Megan AU

(AO3 Request) Larry x Travis

(AO3 Request) Travis x Trans(FtM)!Reader

(Quotev Request) Sal x OC

(Quotev Request) Travis x OC

(Quotev Request) Sal x OC

(Quotev Request) Sal x Mermaid!OC


	2. I'm Here For You (Sal x OC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Disclaimer - I have decided I'm willing to write out character x OC stories. However, I don't want to write out any of your characters wrong, I'd feel really really bad about that. So, if you want to request a character x OC story, I'm gonna need some info on your OC!
> 
> It doesn't have to be too detailed, just enough for me to have an idea on how your character might act!
> 
> With that all out of the way, let's get started!)
> 
> Thank you to everythingpasses on Quotev for this request! For more on their OC, they wrote a whole journal on their character, Charmayne Mickie Gunner, on their account.

Mickie jolted awake, sitting up as she gasped for air. A cold chill ran down her spine as the cold air from the vents hit her face. The sweat running down her face made her bangs stick to her forehead.

 

Another nightmare.

 

She was no stranger to nightmares. Hell, her nightmares mostly haunted her in the day time. But, they have been getting more frequent lately. And, as a result, she's been losing more sleep and have been missing several days of school.

 

Mickie took a deep, shaky breath. Looks like it might be another day suck at home. She was far too afraid of going back to sleep. Even if she saw those images in her head frequently, it still wasn't easy. The images in her mind were still very vivid and scary.

 

But, part of her just didn't want to stay home. She just wanted to get back to sleep, go to school, and see her friends. Sure, they stopped by the passed few days to check on her. But they didn't stay too long, knowing that Mickie had been losing sleep; they wanted her to focus on resting. She appreciated the gesture, but it was a lot easier said than done.

 

She felt a bit of shuffling at the end of her bed. Her rottweiler, Ollie, raised his head and yawned, stretched, and shuffled over to Mickie, placing his head in her lap. A small smile made its way on her face. She gently pet the dog's head, as a way to show Ollie her appreciation for being there for her every time she woke up from a nightmare.

 

Her eyelids felt heavy and started to close. She was so tired, but she tried to stay awake. She didn't want to see everything all over again. But, she reluctantly laid her head back on her pillow and let her eyelids close, and she was back into the dream...the nightmare.

 

The next time her eyes opened, there was a sharp knock coming from the main door in the living room. Mickie took a second to catch her breath as she slowly sat up. Ollie was already at the bedroom door, curious to see who was at the front door.

 

Mickie quickly got up from bed as she heard the knocking persist. She grabbed her red turtleneck off the ground, pulled it over her head before grabbing the loose neck of the sweater and pulling it over her mouth and nose.

 

She then made her way out of her bedroom and to the front door. She looked through the small peephole in the door to see who was standing outside in the hallway. She was always short for her age, so she had to stand on her toes to look outside. Even then, she could barely see.

 

What she did see was the top of blue hair tied up into twin pigtails, and the beginnings of a white mask under the person’s blue bangs. Mickie knew instantly who this was.

 

She opened the door to see one of her friends, Sal Fisher.

 

“Hey, Sally Face.” Mickie greeted in a groggy tone.

 

“Morning, Tape Face.” Mickie raised her eyebrows a bit, looking over at the clock her aunt hung on the wall. 7:30am. “Not feeling up to going to school again?”

 

Mickie rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding answering the question. Sal’s head tilted slightly. “Are you still having nightmares?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Sal brought a hand up to his chin, taking a moment to think. “How about I stay here for the day? Maybe I can help out somehow. I know what it’s like to also have nightmares.”

 

Mickie took a second to process the words coming out of Sal’s mouth. She didn’t want him missing school because of her but...she didn’t want him to leave her alone either. She just answered with a nod.

 

Sal took a step inside, closed the door behind him, and took off his backpack and shoes before setting them by the door. The two went to sit on the couch in the living room. Ollie trotted up to Sal and put his head in Sal’s lap, asking for pets.

 

Mickie recently learned about what happened to his face, how he got attacked by a dog when he was younger. She felt really bad since she had Sal come over to her apartment several times while Ollie was there. But, Sal assured her that Ollie was a sweet dog and didn’t mind having him around.

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sal asked, bringing Mickie out of her thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“Your nightmares.”

 

Mickie looked down at her lap. Of course she wanted to tell Sal, but it was just so painful to remember. She took a deep breath and recounted her nightmare.

 

The yelling. The screaming. Her mother. The pain on her neck. Darkness. Just that awful event over and over again. Every time she closed her eyes, it was always there, waiting for her.

 

She felt warm arms gently wrap around her. Sal had pulled her into a hug, his head on top of hers as her face buried into his chest. She hadn’t realized she started crying until she was full out sobbing, soaking Sal’s sweater with her tears.

 

All the while, Sal gently rubbed her back and hair, trying to comfort her the best he could. “It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here.”

 

Mickie didn’t know how long she was sitting there, crying into Sal’s chest. But, once she had finished sobbing, she slowly pulled away from Sal a bit. “S-sorry.” She sniffled.

 

She felt Sal put his hand under her chin before he lifted up her head to meet his mask. It was only then that Mickie noticed that the loose fabric of the collar of her turtleneck fell down, revealing the scars on her lower face and jaw line. She felt Sal’s warm fingers linger on one of the scars.

 

It wasn’t uncommon that Mickie would show her face around her friends. But, it seemed a little different now...to her at least.

 

“There’s no reason to be sorry about it.” Sal’s voice was low, speaking in a whisper.

 

“But…” Mickie began, her voice still slightly quivering.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Sal’s hand came up to caress her cheek, trying to comfort her. She couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “I know nightmares are tough...especially with those...certain events. But, I’m here. Even if it’s something as simple as listening, I’m here.”

 

It seemed to hit Mickie all at once. Of course Sal knew what it was like. He also suffered from trauma...but she never asked if he needed to talk about it.

 

Of course she felt more than grateful to have someone like Sal in her life. So grateful, sometimes she felt like she didn’t deserve it. But...just this once, she wanted to make sure that Sal knew how grateful she was.

 

She started to reach her hands up, to the back of Sal’s head. Her finger grazed against the cold metal clamp that held the mask tightly against his face. She felt Sal flinch a bit, but didn’t stop her.

 

She slowly undid the metal clamps, and slowly removed the white mask away from his scarred face. The scars on the right side of his face more damaging than the left side. Without his mask, she noticed more of the shine coming off of the glass eye in his right socket.

 

Mickie slowly bright her hands up to his face, resting her hands on his scarred cheeks. She lightly traced the small divots in his skin with her finger. This is the closest she’s gotten to seeing his real face...and she felt more captivated by the second.

 

“You know…” Her voice was soft. “I’m here for you too, right?”

 

She felt a jolt of electricity when she felt Sal’s hands rest over her’s, which were still resting on his cheeks.

 

He let his eyes slip shut as small tears started running down the left side of his face. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Mickie’s, letting the tears fall freely, letting two words slip from his lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The two sat there for what seemed like forever. Crying together, talking together. The two eventually fell into an emotional sleep, feeling exhausted from all the crying.

 

And for the first time in a while, they both slept soundly. No nightmares. Just a deep and quiet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Sal x Reader


	3. You're Beautiful (Sal x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by LostSoul677 on Quotev!
> 
> An AU where the reader is wearing the prosthetic mask instead of Sal.
> 
> I've decided to leave the backstory vague so you guys can fill in the blanks so everyone can have a unique story for how they got their face messed up.

Sal and his father had just arrived to Addison Apartments. They both were busy at work unpacking their belongings. Well, Sal was hard at work. His father, Henry, was asleep in a computer chair with an empty flask next to him.

 

It has been hard for the both of them since the accident in New Jersey. When Sal was younger, he was nearly mutilated by a stray dog, his mother wasn’t lucky at all. The dog barely got it’s jaws around Sal’s little arm before his mother came to his rescue...and…

 

It was something wished he could forget. He was very very lucky, and he hated himself for it.

 

He took a deep breath, sitting down on his mattress in his room next to his lazy cat, Gizmo. He’d unpacked the majority of his things but needed a well deserved break. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, he decided that maybe introducing himself to the neighbors would be time worthwhile.

 

Sal barely took two steps out of his apartment before already seeing something more interesting than unpacking.

 

“Come on, can I please pass?” A girl stood in front of a police officer who was guarding the broken door behind him. “I just live next door. I need to get home.”

 

“No can do. This is an active crime scene and I can’t risk freaks like you messin’ with it.” The police officer spat. “Now scram. I don’t get paid to babysit.”

 

The girl huffed and turned around, meeting Sal’s eyes. She had beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair that shines under the fluorescent lights that seemed to flicker occasionally. And, the thing about her that caught Sal’s attention. She had a white mask that covered her face completely.

 

“Oh!” She let out a small word of surprise.

 

There was a small moment of silence before the girl spoke up. “You are one of the new guys from 402, right?”

 

“Uh. Yeah, I am.” Sal responded. He stepped forward, going up to meet the girl halfway, in front of the elevators. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Sal Fisher."

 

When they are this close now, Sal can see that this girl has shining (e/c) eyes.

 

The girl brought her hand up to his, shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Sal. I'm (y/n)."

 

They let go of each other's hands and stood there in another awkward silence. "So, uh, I like your mask."

 

"Oh, this?" (Y/n) brought up a hand to the white mask. "It's a prosthetic." 

 

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that." Sal couldn't help but feel bad about asking now.

 

(Y/n) just chuckled a bit. "It's fine, dude. I'm used to much worse so I'm glad you like it."

 

"Oh, good." Sal let out a small sigh of relief. He decided it would probably be the right time to change the subject. "So, is there anything fun to do around here?"

 

\---

 

Sal spent the rest of the day following (y/n) around the apartment. She showed him around all 5 floors of the apartment and all the way to the basement, where she introduced Sal to her long time friend, Larry. She was happy that Sal and Larry seemed to get along right away.

 

And, from that day on, they were a trio. Getting into little adventures that happened inside (and sometimes outside) the apartments.

 

\---

 

It's been a few days after the infamous Bologna Incident. The group of friends have been trying to get their mind off the whole night. Some were more successful than others. Larry still couldn't look at anything resembling bologna (color or shape) without wanting to throw up.

 

It was later one night. The gang was hanging out at Sal's apartment, getting ready for a weekend of relaxing from school. Having to go to school and act like nothing happened was exhausting. They figured having a weekend together would help ease everyone's mind.

 

The night consisted of lame and cheesy horror movies, snacks, lame party games. It was loads of fun and everyone seemed to forget about the whole thing.

 

Ash was passed out on the couch with Todd and Larry in a pile of blankets on the floor. Sal and (y/n) was still awake. They got passed the small collection of old horror movies Sal had and was now onto lame old musicals that Sal used to watch with his mom and dad when he was younger.

 

"Heh, these are so bad." Sal let out a small laugh. "But, I can't help but love them."

 

"I know how that feels. I can't believe you even owned these." (Y/n) responded, whispering so she wouldn't wake up the other 3 in the room.

 

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sal decided that 3 in the morning was his moment to ask something he wanted to ask since he met (y/n). "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

 

(Y/n) moved herself so she was facing Sal. "Go ahead."

 

Sal moved himself so he was facing the white mask that seemed to glow with the TV screen reflecting off of it. "So, what happened? To your face, I mean."

 

(Y/n) averted her face a bit. Sal heard her let out a deep breath. "Well, I've actually been meaning to tell you. I mean, we have known each other for a while. And I trust you."

 

Sal listened intently to every word. He let (y/n) know that she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to. But, she did. Sal grabbed onto her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze every time he heard her voice shake a bit. It hurt him knowing that someone as sweet at (y/n) had to go through something as terrible as that. When she was done with her story, Sal couldn't help but bring (y/n) into a warm hug. He felt her shoulders shake a bit but she took long and deep breaths.

 

"I'm okay." (Y/n) reassured. "I'm okay."

 

Sal was back to staring at the blank and white mask. He brought one of his hands up, lightly touching the smooth surface with his fingertips. "Can I..."

 

He didn't get to finish his sentence before she brought up her hands and started to undo the buckles on the straps on the back of her head. "I mean, I guess it's only fair..." She slowly removed the mask but lowered her face so her bangs covered her face. "Just...don't run away. Please."

 

Sal slowly brought his hands up to (y/n)'s cheeks, bringing her face up to meet his. The texture of her skin was a little rough in areas, the scars were a little discolored from her regular skin tone. But, to Sal, she still looked beautiful. He moved without thinking. His lips made contact with her forehead. Then, he pulled away a bit, so they are making eye contact, their noses barely touching.

 

"I wouldn't run away." He whispered. "You're beautiful."

 

Tears made their way down (y/n)'s cheeks. Sal would've thought he said something wrong if it weren't for the fact that she practically tackled Sal into a tight hug. "Thank you...thank you so so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Larry x Blind!Reader


	4. Let Me Help You (Larry x Blind!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Kawaii7380 on Quotev!
> 
> My first time writing for Larry, so I hope I didn't mess it up. I kinda see him as a bit of a disaster when it comes to liking someone.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Larry remembers the day they met. He remembers walking down the crowded halls of Nockfell High School. He towered almost everyone in the hallway, but he still felt a bit claustrophobic. He was almost to his class when he felt someone bump into him. Looking down, he saw a shorter girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair. The girl looked up slowly. She had (e/c) eyes that shined with the lights from above. But, her eyes seemed unfocused.

 

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

 

The girl's eyes adjusted a bit. She looked up more so it looked like she was looking up at Larry's face. "No, it's okay! It wasn't your fault."

 

It was then that Larry noticed how close they were standing and he quickly took a small step back. Then he noticed the red and white guiding stick she was holding tightly in her right hand. And how half of it was laying on the ground. 

 

"Oh, shit. You're blind! And I broke your stick thing." Larry felt super bad. He quickly picked up the half of the guiding stick. "Let me fix it for you! Wait, but you need it still. Shit."

 

A small laugh escaped from the smaller girl. "Don't worry about it. I got extras at home."

 

Larry could feel his cheeks heat up a bit. How can this girl have the cutest laugh? "Well, at least let me help you out, at least for the rest of the day."

 

"That would be nice of you." The girl reached her hand over till she found Larry's arm, then looped her arm around it. "I'm (y/n). Now, might I know the name of the kind gentleman who is helping me today?"

 

"Uh...L-Larry." He cleared his throat a bit. "My name is Larry."

 

Larry was late to his next few classes till the end of the day, but he didn't care one bit. He even took the time to walk her home.

 

"Dude." Larry was brought out of his thoughts when Sal spoke up.

 

They had been hanging out in Larry's room, headbanging to Sanity's Fall, talking about whatever was happening in Nockfell. Sal was sitting on the floor near Larry, who was leaning back in a beanbag chair.

 

"You've been staring off for a while now. What's up?"

 

Larry recounted everything that happened. He didn't know he was smiling or blushing like a moron till Sal pointed it out. "Dude. You like her, don't you?"

 

"What? Dude, no way." No way, of course not. They just met.

 

\---

 

Larry walked into one of his classes the next day, not excited to get a lecture on Shakespeare. As he was absentmindedly writing the notes from the chalkboard into his notebook, he noticed a familiar head of (h/c) hair. She was in his class before and he didn't notice?

 

The bell rang and all of his other classmates practically ran out of the room. It was their lunch hour, after all. Larry found himself walking up to (y/n), who was slowly packing up her things and taking out her guiding cane, which was folded up.

 

"Uh, hey." He let out. Not even thinking. Not even knowing what to say after.

 

Her head shot up. "Oh, hey! Larry, right?"  
  


"Holy shit." He was surprised. "How did you know?"

 

"I could never forget a voice like yours." She slowly stood up from her desk, unfolded her guiding cane, and slowly started making her way to the hallway, Larry following close behind. "I never got to thank you for yesterday."

 

"It was nothing, dude." Larry suddenly remembered his conversation with Sal from last night. His face started to heat up a bit. "Hey, um. You want to maybe. Eat lunch with me. And my friends today?"

 

(Y/n) let out a small laugh. The same one from yesterday. "Of course. Sounds like fun!" She folded up her cane and looped her arm around Larry's again. "Lead the way!"

 

The gang were all too prepared to mess with Larry once they met (y/n). They all knew Larry liked this girl once they saw him walk with her into the cafeteria. Arms linked, his face getting red, a large goofy smile on his face.

 

"So, if you touched someone's face, could you get an idea what they looked like?" Ash decided to ask, giving Larry a small smirk.

 

"I think I could, but most people don't want me touching their face." (Y/n) responded.

 

"Why don't you try it with Larry?" Sal spoke up, making eye contact with Ash, who gave him a knowing nod. Larry shot both of them a glare.

 

"I mean, if he doesn't mind. Sure, why not."

 

Larry responded faster than anyone would have expected. "Uh, y-yeah sure. I-I don't mind!" The whole table smirked at him, even Larry could tell Sal was smirking at him too.

 

He thought for a split second about yelling at them. But didn't as (y/n)'s small hand's explored his face. Her fingers glided over his cheekbones, along his forehead and nose, her thumbs going across his lips. His face heated up every second her fingers kept contact with his face. Before she was done, she ran her hands through his hair.

 

"Wow, I didn't know you had long hair." (Y/n)'s lips curled up into a small smile. "It really suits you."

 

"So..." Ash interrupted. "What's your analysis? How do you think he looks?"

 

Larry could've sworn he saw a small blush on (y/n)'s cheeks. "Well, I think he's good looking. I-I mean... If...the mental image in my head is right anyway..." She said the last part in a small whisper.

 

\---

 

It has been several months. The two had hung out more, found out they have several things in common, and Larry was confident that he was head over heels in love with this girl. He wanted to ask her out, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they already had.

 

They were currently hanging out in Larry's room with Sal, talking about whatever was on their minds or listening to Sanity's Fall together.

 

"Oh, shit." Sal suddenly said. "Sorry, I forgot I needed to do something for my dad. I gotta go, guys."

 

"Naw, it's chill, Sally." (Y/n) replied. "We'll hang out later."

 

Then he was gone. And it was just the two of them. Alone. Sanity's Fall still playing in the background.

 

Larry got an idea. "Hey, I know this isn't the best song for this but..." He got up and gently took her hand in his. "Why don't we dance?"

 

(Y/n) let out a laugh, giving Larry's hand a squeeze. "Yeah, it's not the best song. But, I'd still be happy to." She stood up so she was facing him. "But, I'm gonna warn you. I'm so good at dancing that I'm bad at it. I might step on your toes."

 

But, Larry didn't care. There he was, one hand on (y/n)'s waist, the other holding her hand, fingers interlocked. And her other hand on his shoulder. Slow dancing and giggling like idiots. Soon, they ran out of song to dance to, but they still kept swaying back and forth.

 

Larry didn't notice at first when (y/n) leaned up on her tip toes and gently pressed her lips on his chin. She quickly noticed her mistake, hiding her red face in his chest.

 

"Sorry, I just..." She started saying. "God, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have done that."

 

Larry couldn't help but grin. "No, dude, it's okay. It's more than okay." He put both of his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back a bit so he could get a look at her face. "I've uh...don't laugh at me okay? But, I've actually liked you since we met. But, now...I feel like I'm actually in love with you."

 

And she let out that laugh. That small laugh he fell in love with when he first heard it. "You are full of surprises, aren't you, Larry Johnson."

 

He put both of his hands on her cheeks, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. "I'd like to think so."

 

Then he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

 

Never in his life, Larry would've ever thought that helping out a girl in the hallways could have led him to meeting the love of his life. But, he's happy it turned out this way, even if it meant dealing with his friends who loved to tease him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Sal x Trans(FtM)!Reader


	5. You Are Still You (Sal x Trans(FtM)!Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by 0PastelRain0!
> 
> I hope I wrote this right. I've been binge watching a trans YouTuber and feel like maybe I'll know what I'm talking about. I apologize if I get anything wrong though!
> 
> I kinda assumed the reader has a gender neutral name so sorry if you have a feminine name!
> 
> Warnings: angst, self harm.

For as long as (y/n) could remember, he was a boy. Girls clothes made him feel uncomfortable, he preferred t-shirts and shorts instead of dresses or skirts. His parents wouldn't let him cut his hair short so he always pulled it up out of his face. Of course, he just thought he was a tomboy at that point. 

 

Then puberty hit. And (y/n) knew something just wasn't right. Every day after, he just couldn't recognize the girl in the mirror that stared back at him. Cause that wasn't him. He became increasingly uncomfortable with his body, how he looked, how his voice sounded. Everything about him felt so wrong. Like it didn't belong.

 

In freshman year of high school, he met a group that he soon became very good friends with. Sal, Larry, Ash, and Todd. Later that year, he became antiquated with Chug and Maple as well. He loved his friends. But they didn't know about how uncomfortable he was with himself, how he hated going into the girl's locker room and bathrooms. How he'd sometimes break down just because he had to shower and look at the body he didn't belong in.

 

Todd came out as gay later that year, even got a boyfriend too. Everyone was really accepting of him. And (y/n) thought that maybe they'd be accepting if they knew about him too. But he was too scared. This was a lot different than being attracted to the same sex. He just felt like he was in the wrong body.

 

Spring time came. And the gang had invited (y/n) to the spring dance to just hang out with them. "Maybe we could get them to play Sanity's Fall and confuse the shit out of everyone." Larry seemed very excited by this ingenious idea he came up with. (Y/n) couldn't say no. He loved hanging out with his friends. But it wasn't until the night of the dance that (y/n) thought he made a mistake. He had to go to the dance as a girl. Wearing a dress.

 

He tried to ask his parents if it would've been okay for him to wear dress pants and a dress shirt. But, they shot down the idea almost instantly. But he tried to have fun that night. And it was fun. Until he went to the bathroom for a small break. Or that's what he told everyone else. He locked himself into the stall and cried for almost half an hour. He didn't notice how long he was in the bathroom till Ash came in and asked if he was okay.

 

That night, he practically blurted out that he was a boy to Ash.

 

"P-Please don't tell anyone! Just forget what I said!"

 

Ash just hugged him and confessed that she noticed how uncomfortable (y/n) was once they met up and tried to reassure him. "They are our friends. They'd love you no matter what. Boy or girl. You are still you."

 

"I'm just not ready yet...please just keep this a secret till I'm ready."

 

And Ash swore to keep the secret. They soon rejoined their friends and made up a story how (y/n) got caught up with a conversation with someone else and lost track of time.

 

For the next few months, (y/n) and Ash became very close. He would talk to Ash about everything he felt and she would listen. (Y/n) had tried to come out to his parents. And it didn't go well, they kicked him out. He ended up staying at Ash's place for a while. And one day, he finally told her that he was ready to come out. He was ready for everyone else to know.

 

(Y/n) nervously sat his group of friends down late one night, Ash sitting down next to (y/n) for support. It was the weekend so the gang decided to hang out at the apartments and spend the weekend together. He didn't know how to start, but the words just poured from his mouth.

 

"For as long as I could remember, something was just wrong with me. It almost felt like I was living a life that didn't belong to me. And the older I got, the more I got this feeling of my skin crawling. Everything felt more wrong. And...I think I found out why last year." (Y/n) took a deep breath. "I'm a boy trapped in this girl's body. I've always been a boy. I was just born in the wrong body."

 

Things seemed to click in everyone else's heads. Everything seemed to make sense. The next hour was filled with emotions and hugs and words of encouragement. He felt accepted and loved. 

 

That night, Ash helped (y/n) cut his hair short. Sal, Larry, and Todd offered some clothes for him to wear since he didn't have any boy clothes. He felt more like himself with his choppy haircut and over sized Sanity's Fall shirt. Todd started doing more research to help (y/n) feel more comfortable. That was how the gang spent their Saturday. That day they learned about the binding, gender psychologists, the possibility of going on testosterone, even getting surgery.

 

It wasn't until the end of their sophomore year that (y/n) had gotten his first official binder. Before then, he just put on multiple sports bras that flattened his chest a bit. The gang had put together what ever change they got and decided to buy a binder for (y/n) for his birthday.

 

(Y/n) had been seeing a psychologist for a few months and was in the process of starting testosterone. And his friends were right there with him. Right there when he got approved to start T, right there when he got his first injection, and was there every week to help him inject the hormone into his thigh. 

 

Soon, they all graduated from Nockfell High School. (Y/n)'s voice had deepened quite a bit, his facial structure had changed, and he just looked a lot more masculine. He even got top surgery done a week after graduation. And he was just happy.

 

He moved in with Sal, Todd, and Todd's boyfriend, Neil, a few months after graduating. He couldn't live at Ash's place forever, especially since she was planning on leaving for art college. After things seemed to slow down, (y/n) had started to notice that something seemed a little bit off with Sal. He never really had a lot of one on one time with Sal to begin with, but (y/n) started to notice more and more when Sal just seemed...off.

 

(Y/n) started to suspect that Sal wasn't taking his meds anymore. He just didn't know how to bring it up to the blue haired boy. (Y/n) was just worried. Truth be told, he'd had a crush on Sal since high school. But, he never acted on those feelings. He already had enough on his plate with being trans, and he knew Sal also didn't have it so easy either. He didn't want to add anything more onto Sal's shoulders. Plus, (y/n) didn't even know if Sal liked guys anyway.

 

It was later into the night when (y/n) opened the door to the shared home. Gizmo was laying by his food bowl, waiting to be fed.

 

_'That's weird.'_ (Y/n) thought. Usually Sal would feed Gizmo before this time. Or at least Neil would if Sal and Todd were busy with their weird paranormal stuff. But Todd and Neil were out to dinner and were gonna go out to a movie after. So, they wouldn't be back for a while. But, where was Sal?

 

(Y/n) put in a good amount of food into Gizmo's bowl before starting his search for Sal.

 

He checked Sal's room. Empty.

The basement. Nothing.

The shed in the back. He didn't know the pass code, but Sal always answered when he knocked. No answer.

He checked the upstairs. Nothing.

 

(Y/n) was starting to get really worried. He sent Sal several texts but got no answer.

 

The last room he needed to check was the bathroom. He knocked. "Sal? You in there?" He suddenly heard shuffling and a metal clang behind the door.

 

"D-don't come in here!" It was Sal. To (y/n) it sounded like Sal was just crying. This worried him even more.

 

"I'm sorry." (Y/n) apologized in advance before quickly turning the door knob and practically throwing the door open. There he saw Sal. His prosthetic off, his hair down, tears pouring down his face. His hand firmly wrapped around his wrist as blood dripped into the sink and onto the razor resting by the drain.

 

(Y/n) quickly sprung into action. He grabbed a nearby towel, removed Sal's hand from his wound and quickly wrapped the towel around his wrist, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. The bleeding eventually stopped. Luckily, the cut wasn't too deep. (Y/n) grabbed the first aid kit that Todd insisted they bought and started to wrap up Sal's arm.

 

Sal just stared at (y/n) the whole time, just wondering why he would take care of him even though he hurt himself.

 

"Why?" (Y/n) mumbled out. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

 

Sal looked away. He couldn't look (y/n) in the face when (y/n) had that sad look on his face. It made him feel even more guilty. He also didn't know how to answer. What could he possibly say that could make the situation make sense?

 

Cause he wanted to?

Cause he was numb to everything except pain?

Cause he didn't want to live?

Nothing would make it better.

 

"You know, you could've told me you weren't feeling alright?" (Y/n) stated. "We are friends after all. And I care about you a lot."

 

Sal just couldn't hold it in anymore. He didn't want to bring (y/n) down with him. He felt numb with his medications, he felt numb without them. He couldn't stand the nightmares. He couldn't stand the guilt he felt hiding everything from everything. He just couldn't do it anymore.

 

He was clinging onto (y/n)'s shirt, soaking the shirt with his tears. He just spat everything out, his shoulders shaking, his voice wavering and cutting out at certain moments.

 

"I-I'm s-so sorry...I'm so-sorry..." Sal was just a jumbling mess. "D-don't l-leave me...p-please..."

 

(Y/n) tried moving Sal from the hard bathroom floor to the couches in the living room. It took a while to move him that short distance, but once he was on the couches, he managed to calm down a bit.

 

"Sorry...I just..." Sal started to say. "Fuck. I just lost it..."

 

"Dude, it's nothing to apologize for." (Y/n) put a hand on Sal's shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Just know that I'm here to talk if you need to. I care about you a lot."

 

Sal averted his eyes a bit. Then he spoke. "I know this might be the worst time to do something completely stupid. But, fuck it." Sal looked straight into (y/n)'s eyes before grabbing the sides of (y/n)'s face and slamming his lips onto (y/n)'s. (Y/n) was practically tackled, his back hitting the couch cushions and Sal hovering above him. Their lips didn't separate. Sal's hands moved to (y/n)'s hair and (y/n) placed his hand on the back of Sal's head and to his shoulder.

 

They eventually separated. (Y/n) couldn't take his eyes away from the beautiful boy above him. His blue hair hanging down, framing his face perfectly. His bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more. And the bright red across his cheeks seemed to make him even more beautiful.

 

"So...I'm guessing you feel the same?" Sal eventually said, averting his eyes again.

 

"Feel the same about what?" (Y/n) teased with a small smirk on his face, making Sal pout a bit.

 

"I mean..." Sal started. "I love you. I've loved you for a long time."

 

(Y/n) couldn't help but blush. It's different when you hear it out loud. "I've actually loved you since high school. But, I was actually worried you didn't like guys so..." (Y/n)'s voice trailed off.

 

"There was no way I wouldn't stop loving you just because you transitioned." Sal put a hand on (y/n)'s cheek, lightly rubbing his thumb against his cheek bone. "I love you for you. And you are still the (y/n) I fell in love with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Larry and Sal


	6. Prom Night (Sal and Larry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request nolita420, SweatPantsAndSweaters, and SuperCrazyKay3 on Quotev!
> 
> Can be read as platonic or romantic!

Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson were now seniors at Nockfell High School. They have been faced with some serious shit since they met. Getting a murderer out of the apartments, dealing with the red eyed demon, talking to ghosts, the bologna incident, the cult. Everything. But, now, there was something that just didn't compare to all the things they've seen.

 

Senior Prom.

 

They had both heard about the dance a few weeks ago when it was announced. But, both boys made the mistake of thinking that their friends were going as a whole group to crash the prom.

 

Maple was going with Chug. No one really expected the two to start dating but also, no one was really surprised. Except for people outside of the group.

 

Todd had invited Neil to go with him. He got permission from the principal to bring his boyfriend, who went to a different school.

 

Ash had made a deal with Travis to go with him so he could leave his home without his father suspecting anything. He was meeting a different boy once he got to the dance and Ash would meet up with another boy she started seeing.

 

And that just left Larry and Sal.

 

Two days before prom, the two were sitting in Larry's room, listening to Sanity's Fall while Larry painted and Sal played his Gearboy.

 

"Why don't we just go together?" Sal suddenly stated.

 

"What?"

 

"To prom."

 

Larry almost laughed but he realized that Sal was serious. "Wait, really?"

 

"Yeah." Sal put his Gearboy down. "Think about it, everyone else is going with a date. We could still go. But as each other's dates."

 

Larry brought the stick end of his paint brush to his chin, thinking. "You know what? Sounds like fun." He let out a small laugh, setting down his paint brush. He got down on one knee in front of Sal, over exaggerating his prom-posal. "Well, Sally Face. Would you like to go to prom with me?"

 

Sal tried his best not to laugh as he acted like a surprised high school girl. He let out an exaggerated gasp. "Why, of course I would, Larry Face. I thought you would never ask!"

 

\---

 

The next day, Sal and Larry dragged Ash and Todd to the store to help them with their outfits.

 

"Wow, last minute much." Ash complained, but she was already looking through the racks of dress shirts and dresses.

 

Sal rolled his eyes playfully at Ash in response. The gang then decided to split up to find Sal and Larry their prom outfits.

 

Todd helped Larry find a plain white dress shirt, black slacks with black suspenders, and a red bow tie. "I figured you wouldn't want to go all out. This way you still look presentable, but also comfortable." Todd explained, handing the items to Larry before pushing him towards the changing rooms. "Now go see if everything fits."

 

It was still a little too formal for Larry's liking, but it wasn't too bad. He figured he could just roll up the sleeves past his elbows so he didn't feel so stiff in these formal clothes.

 

After they paid for everything, Larry and Todd had to wait a bit for Sal and Ash to come back. Eventually they came back with a plastic bag, most likely filled with the clothing Sal was going to wear.

 

Larry excitedly showed Sal his outfit. Larry's large smile and excited nature made Sal giggle a bit. "What did you guys get?"

 

Sal lifted up the bag a bit before Ash stopped Sal from showing Larry the contents of the bag. "It's a surprise! You can't see yet!" Ash said, giving Larry a teasing smirk. Sal was confused a bit but agreed in the end. After all, it was fun teasing Larry.

 

\---

 

The night of prom, Todd brought Neil over to help Larry get ready. There wasn't much to be done, besides trying to tame his long and tangled hair. Neil practically had to hold Larry down while Todd battled the locks of hair with a hairbrush, which was practically broken by the time they were done.

 

"How does your hair even get like this?" Neil asked as he was pulling Larry's hair back into a manageable bun. "Please tell me you wash it."

 

"Hey! Of course I do! I wash it every day!" Larry tried to sound offended, but he knew how unmanageable his hair was. It gets tangled easily and it didn't help that his hair gets even more tangled when he's headbanging to Sanity's Fall.

 

"Well that should be it." Neil backed away, admiring his work. Todd nodded in approval.

 

"Now we just have to head up and meet up with the others."

 

\---

 

Ashley and Travis arrived to Sal's apartment a few hours early.

 

"So, how was it meeting the infamous Pastor Phelps?" Sal asked Ash in a teasing tone.

 

Ash's expression changed to one of exhaustion. "Don't get me started. There was a large lecture about Travis treating me with respect and the dangers of pre-marital sex and all."

 

"Yeah, sorry about that." Travis apologized, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "But, thanks for getting me out of there."

 

"Well, I didn't do it for free." Ash stated, making Travis a little nervous. Ash then promptly put her hands on Sal's shoulders and pushed the small boy in front of her. "You have to help me get Sal ready!"

 

They let Sal quickly change in his room. He put on a white dress with lace sleeves ending below his elbows. The top of the dress had a collar like the top of a dress shirt. The dress was short in the front, ending on his upper thigh, and the end of the dress in the back ended behind his knees. Under the dress, he put on black skinny jeans and put on his blue converse. He also had a black blazer he slipped on over his dress. And the final touches, a thick red belt around his waist and a red bow tie.

 

He stepped out of the room and playfully did a little twirl, making the dress flow out. "So, yay or nay?"

 

"Yay!" Ashley stated, clapping her hands together.

 

Travis averted his eyes, a little blush going across his cheeks. "Y-yay." He put up a thumbs up.

 

"Now sit here!" Ash pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. "Gotta do your hair!"

 

Sal sat down. "My pigtails aren't gonna be enough to impress?"

 

"Haha. Sadly, no." Ash took out Sal's pigtails then hovered her hands above the metal clamps that attached Sal's prosthetic to his head. "Can I take this off?"

 

Ashley had seen Sal's face before so he didn't mind too much. But, Travis hasn't yet. "I mean, sure. If Travis doesn't mind. He hasn't seen my face."

 

"It's fine." Travis stated before getting behind Sal and looking at Ash. "Now, hurry up. I have an idea on how to do his hair."

 

Ash playfully rolled her eyes before unclasping Sal's prosthetic and moving to give Travis some room.

 

Travis sectioned off Sal's blue hair into two sections, making two twin braids then twisting the two braids into the back of his hair, making a high bun.

 

Sal put his prosthetic back on before looking at himself in the mirror. "Wow, I didn't know you could do hair like that, Travis."

 

"It's not a big deal." Travis stated, obviously embarrassed. "I just used to play with my mom's hair when I was younger."

 

With that, there was a knock at the door. Ash jumped up and quickly answered the door. There stood Larry, Todd, and Neil.

 

"You guys ready to go?" Larry asked before laying eyes on Sal. "Whoa. Dude. You look great!"

 

"Thanks!" Sal said. "Same goes for you!"

 

Everyone was out of the apartment at this point.

 

"Well." Larry brought out his arm for Sal. "Shall we go, Sally Face?"

 

Sal looped his arm around Larry's and laughed. "Of course! Lead the way, Larry Face."

 

\---

 

The group eventually arrived to the school, heading to the dimly lit gymnasium with flashing colored lights and loud music. Travis and Ashley split off from each other to meet up with their actual dates.

 

Either way, everyone went to the dance floor to dance to the loud pop songs. Larry split off from Sal to request a song then met back up with him a few minutes later.

 

"What song did you request?!" Sal practically had to yell over all the noise.

 

"You'll see!" Larry yelled back.

 

A few songs later, the loud guitar riffs and screamo lyrics of Sanity's Fall started playing. Everyone in the room were either confused or scared by the sudden change.

 

But there was Sal and Larry in the middle of the crowd, head banging like this was just a normal day in Larry's room.

 

Near the end of the night, a slow song came on and Larry stuck out his hand to Sal. "May I have this dance?"

 

"Of course."

 

The two swayed together, just talking and laughing together. If there was any doubt in their mind that this event would turn out bad, it was completely thrown out the window. Sure, they started with just coming because all of their friends were, but they were genuinely having a great time.

 

They even stayed until prom was officially over at midnight.

 

On the way back to the apartments, their giggling never ceased. Their faces practically ached from smiling too much. Once they got back to Larry's room, their excitement died down and their exhaustion set in. They didn't even change out of their clothes. Larry collapsed on his bed and Sal flopped down on Larry's beanbag chair.

 

"I actually had a lot of fun." Larry yawned.

 

"Same, dude." Sal was already taking off his prosthetic and dropping his glass eye in a glass of water that Larry always has in his room in case Sal wants to spend the night. "You're welcome for the idea, by the way."

 

Larry just chuckled, his eyes already closing. "Sure, dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Todd x Neil


	7. Study Date (Todd x Neil)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nolita420, SweatPantsAndSweaters, and SuperCrazyKay3 on Quotev!
> 
> I’ve never written anything for Neil and Todd. I did have trouble with this but I think I like how it came out! These two deserve more love!
> 
> I kinda headcannon Todd as someone who can tell when one of his friends likes someone, but he's completely oblivious when someone likes him.

Todd looked down at the small scrap of paper in his hand that had an address scribbled on it. He was supposed to be headed to the address on the paper but he couldn't help but feel nervous and found himself procrastinating.

 

His friend, Neil, had asked Todd a few days ago to help him study for a math exam. Todd found himself agreeing, getting Neil's number and address. It wasn't until Todd got back to his apartment, later that night, when he remembered that Neil was 2 years older than him. And he didn't understand why Neil would ever ask someone younger than him to help him study for his math exam.

 

"It's just probably an excuse to hang out with you." Sal had suggested.

 

"Maybe like a date." Ash and Larry would tease.

 

"I highly doubt it." Todd would respond. "It's just a study session. Not a date whatsoever."

 

But, his other friends knew that Todd would have preferred for the study session to be a date. He had confided in his friends a few weeks ago. He found out that he had a crush on Neil and also found out he really didn't have any interest in girls whatsoever.

 

He didn't expect his friends to be unsupported. He just also didn't expect his friends to literally create a protection squad for him, making up plans for what to do if someone picks on him, and other attack operations. But, Todd was happy nonetheless.

 

Todd tried his best to ignore the constant teasing from his friends. Not only did it annoy him, but he got easily flustered if he thought about the teasing words later in the day. He so badly wanted Neil to like him back, that this study session was an actual date. Todd felt so foolish for thinking like a love struck high school girl.

 

Then the day finally came. And there stood Todd, in his room, clutching the small piece of paper with Neil's address on it. He found himself trying to find ways to procrastinate. He took a shower, cleaned his room, fed his fish twice, cleaned the lenses of his glasses till they were spotless. Just anything to prolong the inevitable. The disappointment of just a friendly study session.

 

He begrudgingly grabbed his backpack, with his notebooks, pencils, math textbook, and calculator. He put on his shoes and headed out of the apartments, towards Neil's house.

 

 _'Alright, Todd. It's just a friendly hang out with a friend.'_  Todd thought to himself on the walk over.  _'Just a study session with a friend. Don't do anything dumb. Don't get flustered. Don't think about how attractive he is...'_

 

Todd found himself standing in front of Neil's door now. He slowly brought his hand up, he took a deep breath, and brought his fist down, knocking a few times, and waited.

 

A few seconds passed and the door opened, revealing Neil behind it. As soon as Neil's eyes met Todd's, Neil let out a bright smile. "Hey, glad you could make it! Come on in."

 

Todd's face heated up as he quickly nodded, following Neil inside. He kicked off his shoes and set his backpack down next to the couch and sat next to Neil, in front of the coffee table that had Neil's textbooks and many pieces of paper scattered on it.

 

"So, what exactly are you having trouble with?" Todd asked as he scanned over the opened text book page, trying to get a feel for what kind of equations they would be working on.

 

"Well, we started working with integers and I think we are starting pre-calculus next week." Neil explained, scooting closer to Todd to look at the text book as well. Todd assumed that's why Neil leaned closer anyway.

 

Todd nodded and looked away to get his notebook from his backpack. That's what he was telling himself. Yeah, he needed the notebook to help Neil work out the math problems, but he also needed to look away so Neil didn't see the light blush slowly appearing on Todd's cheeks.

 

_'Don't get flustered. He's just a friend.'_

 

Todd somehow composed himself in the short time he got the notebook from his bag. Then the two were hard at work, completing equation after equation.

 

"You seem to have an alright time doing these." Todd stated out loud.

 

"I guess it's because I have a good teacher."

 

It took all Todd had not to verbally flip out by the small compliment.  _'Why do you do this to me...'_

 

Several hours had passed and pages and pages of Todd's notebook was filled with equation after equation.

 

"I think that's pretty much it." Todd said, stretching a bit. "I think you've got this exam down. There's literally no way you'll fail."

 

"And what if I do fail?" Neil asked, giving Todd a teasing smirk. Todd had gotten a bit better at hiding how flustered he got as time went on. Yet, he could still feel his face heat up a little bit.

 

"Then that would mean you just weren't paying attention." Todd teased back. He seemed to have gained a bit more confidence. "That would just mean I'd have to help you study more often."

 

"Maybe I'll just fail this test on purpose then."

 

Todd lightly pushed Neil on the arm. "You better not! Not only will your grade suffer, but all this hard work would go to waste."

 

Neil let out a little laugh. "I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time."

 

"Why do you say that?"

 

"Well, I got to spend all this time with you." Neil gave Todd a small smile. There was a small patch of light red across Neil's dark face. Todd just figured he was seeing things.

 

"Well...um, do you need help with anything else?" Todd didn't know what else to say. But, he already wanted to slap himself for saying something dumb like that.

 

"Actually, yes." Neil looked through his many pieces of paper before he found the right one. He quickly picked it up and gave it one finally look over before handing it to Todd. "We have an assignment due tomorrow where we had to make our own math equation. Could you go through it? Just so I know it actually works, ya know?"

 

Todd glanced down at the equation on the paper.

 

_9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u)_

 

 _'This seems like a really simple equation.'_ Todd thought to himself. _'But, if it makes him happy...'_

 

"Yeah, just give me a second." Todd grabbed a nearby pencil and started working on the problem.

 

_9x - 7i > 9x - 21u_

_-7i > -21u_

_7i < 21u_

_i < 3u_

 

Something clicked into Todd's head as he wrote out the final line of the equation. There's no way this was an assignment. It was meant as a confession.

 

"Hey, Neil. This isn't an assignment, right?"

 

Neil let out a nervous laugh. "Man, what gave it away?"

 

"Usually things that consist of "i <3 u" are usually meant as a confession to someone." Todd felt a little pang of sadness. "Well, your equation works. Who is it for?"

 

Neil let out another nervous laugh. "Well...it's obviously for the person I gave it to."

 

Todd started to think to himself.  _'Wait, did he already give it to someone else without seeing if the equation worked? ...No, that doesn't make sense. But, assuming Neil was the only person who has seen this equation, then that would mean...'_

 

His face started to heat up slightly, he knew his face was turning redder by the second. "Me?"

 

Neil let a small smile show as he shyly averted his eyes. "Well, yeah." He started to scoot a little closer towards Todd. "I've been trying to tell you for a while now. And, I'll confess, this whole study session was an excuse to get you to come over so I could tell you..." Neil then looked Todd in the eyes. "But, now the question is, do you feel the same?"

 

Todd averted his eyes away from Neil, embarrassed. His heart started to beat faster and faster, he could swear it would burst out of his chest. He slowly gained the courage to look Neil in the eyes. "Well...I, uh." He took a deep breath, as he tried to think of the right words to say. "Of course I do. I've had feelings for you for a while now. I'm surprised this is even happening right now." Todd let out an amused laugh, looking away and covering his face with his hands before mumbling, "God, this is so embarrassing..."

 

He felt Neil's hands wrap around his wrists, gently prying his hands away from his face. Todd warily looked back at Neil, who had the happiest look on his face. Neil's smile made Todd's heart melt and he gave a shy smile in return.

 

Todd didn't notice right away when Neil started to lean forward until his lips were captured by the Neil's. The kiss was shy, soft, sweet, and everything Todd would've ever wanted in a first kiss. Neil's hands released Todd's wrists, and his hands went to caress Todd's cheek and the other going to the back of his head, tangling his fingers into Todd's curly locks. Todd's hands found their way to Neil's chest, clinging onto the fabric of his yellow shirt.

 

It took a minute for them to part from each other, Todd quickly hiding his face into Neil's chest, his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. But, he couldn't stop smiling. Neil let out an amused laugh, wrapping his arms around Todd's smaller figure.

 

"I don't want to assume anything." Neil was the one to break the silence. "So, will you be my boyfriend?"

 

Todd lifted his head to look Neil in the eyes. "Do you really expect me to say no after I told you how I felt?"

 

"Heh, I guess not." Neil gave Todd a teasing smile. "But, I didn't hear a yes. So, will you?"

 

Todd let out a sigh, but still had a small smile. "Of course, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Story - Travis x Reader


	8. Ice Cream Date (Travis x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by FandomsPerson on Quotev!
> 
> Here's some much needed Travis fluff because my boy deserves happiness too, dammit! Or, my attempt at fluff.
> 
> Warning for homophobic slurs!

It wasn't often when Travis is able to be free from the clutches of his overbearing father. He was always ordered to come home right after school and would spent his weekends studying the bible and going to church. Life for the young teen got increasingly hard as his father started suspecting that Travis was on he way to "living a sinful lifestyle". Thus, he was even more restricted to spending most of his free time in the church, begging God to forgive him for his sinful ways. And when praying didn't do anything to change Travis' ways, his father opted to beating him for even the slightest mistake. Frankly, his father felt ashamed to have a son who would become a fag. But, it would never convert Travis. He knew he started to like guys a long time ago, and he hated it.

Travis started hating himself more and more, taking out his anger on his peers at school. Mostly, Sal and his friends, including (y/n). Every time he would see Sal with his group of friends, he couldn't help but get angry, storming over and causing trouble. 

Then, came the faithful day when Sal talked to him while he was crying in the bathroom stall. Sal was being so nice to him, even after everything Travis has done to him and his friends. What did he do to deserve this kindness?

Little did he know, this event was the start of Travis starting to accept himself and actually gain friends.

It started when Sal invited Travis to sit with him and his friends at lunch. The first few times were not very successful. Larry kept glaring at him. Ash made passive aggressive comments. Todd tried to ignore Travis, but couldn't help but take quick glances at him. And (y/n) just wasn't very happy to see Travis in general. But, every time Travis came to sit with them, everyone just seemed to start opening up to him, finding similar interests.

Travis actually had an interest in seeing Ash and Larry's art. He wasn't good at art, but he still liked seeing what Larry and Ash can come up with. Travis then discovered that he didn't really mind listening to Sanity's Fall, but he would get tired of it after a while. He also thought Sal and Larry looked funny when they head banged to the music. He eventually even started attending Todd's tutor sessions with Ash for math.

(Y/n) reluctantly started opening up to Travis. It started when she pulled him aside one day. "I just don't get it." She started saying. "You always gave us trouble, making fun of us and even punched Sal in the face. And now you are hanging out with us. And I've never seen you even smile before you started hanging with us. I thought you hated us."

Travis couldn't blame (y/n) for feeling this way. "It's hard to explain." He didn't want to go into his sob story. He still felt ashamed for what he was. His father made him feel ashamed.

It took several weeks to prying before (y/n) got a real answer. Travis pulled (y/n) into an empty classroom so no one could here what he told her. He didn't plan on going into as much detail as he did, but he just couldn't stop the words coming from his mouth. He couldn't help the several tears that ran down his cheeks. Somewhere in his story, he felt (y/n) grab onto his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Geez, I had no idea. I'm sorry." (Y/n) apologized, giving Travis a sad look.

Travis felt his cheeks get warm, but shrugged it off and gave (y/n) a sad smile in return. "It's fine, I didn't want anyone to know." He took a small breath. "I actually feel better...so, thank you."

\---

Travis and (y/n) started officially dating a few weeks ago. They had spent several months just talking in an empty classroom on their lunch periods. Eventually, they both started to gain feelings for each other. None of the teens did anything about it until Travis accidentally let it slip when he was ranting about how confused he was.

"I know I used to like Sal." He started. (Y/n) knew he was already having troubles with his sexuality. "I thought it was wrong, some part of me still does somehow. But, now I'm just confused. I know I like guys, but now I like you and I just don't know what to do."

And that's where it started. After some awkward silences, they finally talked it all out and figured they could start dating, since they both have mutual feelings for each other.

Even with those few weeks, they still acted the same. Only added a little more hand holding in there and more flustered moments. They haven't even gone on a date yet or even kissed.

Travis had a small plan for a little date but was too awkward to ask and also had to be home right after school.

Until, one fateful day, Travis was informed that his father would be gone the next two days on a business trip. This was the perfect time for Travis to finally ask (y/n) on a proper date.

It was the next day at school, and Travis and (y/n) were in their usual spot, just talking about whatever came to mind. (Y/n) was in the middle of talking about how much the test in Mrs. Packerton's class sucked. Travis tried to listen, but (y/n)'s face was just super distracting to him.

As soon as she stopped her mini rant, Travis tried to calmly say. "So, I actually have some time for myself after school for the next few days. And uh..." His face started getting red. He just couldn't get the words to leave his mouth.

"Oh, is your father finally not being an asshole for once?" (Y/n) said with a small chuckle.

Travis let out a nervous laugh. "Heh, no. He's actually going to be out of town. So...I was wondering..."

(Y/n) could tell the poor boy was nervous. She grabbed onto his hand, giving it a slight squeeze.

Travis took a deep breath before looking into (y/n)'s (e/c) eyes. "Um, we could...go on a little date? After school? Nothing fancy...just get some ice cream or something?"

The boy's proposal was cute enough to make (y/n) blush a little. She knew a date would probably be far out, so this wasn't something she was completely expecting. Her lips curled up into a small smile before she leaned forward to give Travis a small kiss on the cheek. "Sure, Travis. I'd love to."

\---

(Y/n) and Travis met at the front of the building once school let out. Then they started their way to the nearest ice cream parlor. They started making small talk, their hands slowly drifted closer and closer until they had their fingers intertwined together.

When they got to the store, they quickly ordered what they wanted and went to a small table in the corner of the room, relatively out of sight of the other customers. Travis usually didn't get to eat sweets often, but settled for cookie dough ice cream while (y/n) ordered (f/f) ice cream.

(Y/n) mostly held the conversation while the two took occasional bites of the cold treat. Travis would occasionally add in a few points here and there, but he was too focused on (y/n) in general. It almost felt like they were in a busy ice cream shop. All he could see was her.

Her bright smile, her sparkling eyes, her shiny (h/c) hair that seemed to frame her face just right.

And, without thinking, he leaned over and planted a quick kiss onto (y/n)'s lips. Even with the quickness of the kiss, he could tell her lips were cold from the ice cream. It was pleasant.

(Y/n) sat there, a bit stunned and processing what just happened to her. "Wh-what was that for?"

Travis' face flushed from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry! I sh-should've as-"

Before he could finish, (y/n) leaned in for another kiss. Her lips were slightly warmer and tasted like (f/f) ice cream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story - Sal x OC


End file.
